ddremakewwfandomcom-20200213-history
Digital World Arc
Digital World Arc is the 1st story arc of DD. It's the first arc in part 1. It deals with the Digidestineds traveling to the Digital World. Story Wen Lennox, an ordinary boy started a normal day feeling unusual. He started hearing voices calling out to him. Nobody other than him can hear the voice. Until the time their summon to the digital world. On their adventure to find a way home they encounter many dangers. The team discovers that some digimon are being controlled by a device called a black gear. By destroying the black gear the digimon reverts back to normal. The team climbs Infinity Mountain and discover that they are stranded on a island. On their way down, they encounter Leomon & Orgemon being controlled by the black gears. Eventually Wen encounters Devimon, the digimon behind the black gears. Wen & Greymon faces Devimon alone, while the others destroy the factory creating the black gears. Eventually Devimon manages to beat all the champions, until Patamon & Gatomon digivolve into Angemon & Angewoman. They together destroy Devimon. Leomon approach the team and tells them that they were sent to the Digital World to save it. Chapters Chapter 1: Brave New World Wen & the others are teleported to a strange world, where they encounter wired creates called digimon. The group is attacked by Kuwagamon and the digimon digivolve to protect them. Chapter 2: Birth of Greymon After surviving falling off a bridge, the Digidestineds land on a beach where they are attacked by Shellmon. The group ponders on how to survive in the digital world. Agumon digivolves into Greymon. Chapter 3: Howl Of Garuramon The digidestineds finally made it to the night where they are attacked by Seadramon. Jason and Mei have a disagreement over their relationship,Gabumon digivolves into Guruamon. Chapter 4: Birdramon's Flight The group finds a village of Yokomon, who water has dried up because of a digimon called Meramon. Biyomon digivolves into Birdramon. Chapter 5: Kabuterimon's Shock The group finds a factory where a digimon named Andromon, who is under controlled by a black gear. Tentomon digivolves into Kabuterimon. Chapter 6: Trouble in Toy Town After being attacked by sewer digimon, the group is captured by Monzemon, Mei & Palamon are all alone. Palamon digivolves into Togemon Chapter 7: Infinity Mountain The group has a disagreement over to climb infinity mountain, Cade decides to climb it by himself, where he is attacked by a pegasusmon. Gomamon digivolves into Ikkakumon. Chapter 8: Devil's Attack The group finds a mansion, that turns out to be a disguise for Devimon's headquarters. Devimon attacks the group. Chapter 9: Angel To defeated Devimon, Patamon & Gatomon digivolve into Angemon & Angewoman Fights Digimon Partners vs. Kuwagamon Greymon vs. Shellmon Garuramon vs. Seadramon Birdramon vs. Meramon Kabuterimon vs. Andromon Togemon vs. Mozemon Ikkakumon vs. Unimon Greymon, Garuramon, Kabuterimon vs. Orgemon Birdramon, Ikkakumon, Togemon vs. Leomon Leomon vs. Devimon & Oregmon Leomon vs. Orgemon Digimon Partners vs. Devimon Story Impact * The 8 Digidestineds are introduced * The 8 Digimon Partners are introduced * The Digidestineds first travel into the digital world * The Digidestineds each unlock Champion level * Leomon is introduced Characters introduced Wen Lennox Jason Bishop Eden Weston Mei Sexton Malik Raven Cade Kendall Kaiden Ward Jackie Maddox Agumon Gabumon Biyomon Palamon Tentomon Gomamon Patamon Gatomon Story Arcs